LEGO Gravity Falls: Season 1
LEGO Gravity Falls: Season 1 is a Lego game for Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBox One and PC. It was developed by Travelers Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive. Gameplay The gameplay doesn't have much that's new. The person in peril is Alex Hirsch, the minikit builds turn into Journal 1 pages, and the Pine Bricks are sand blue 1 by 4s with 1 by 4 tiles with a sand blue pine tree on them. Journal spots let you find a creature's weaknesses and sometimes other things. Mabel's sweaters do change every level, but in the overworld it's just a shooting star unless you use the sweater wheel which you can use sweaters from levels you have already played. Finally, the Pine Brick levels are introduced by Bill, then shows a regular cutscene, then lets you play. It ends with a regular cutscene, then cuts to Bill again. Story The story follow the episodes, so there's not much to say. Levels Main Level 1: Tourist Trapped : The minkits are Journal Number 3s and build a giant journal. Level 2: The Legend of the Gobblewonker : The minikits are scarecrow hats and build a smaller gobblewonker. Level 3: Headhunters : The minikits are wax Mabel heads and build a wax stan. Level 4: The Hand that Rocks the Mabel : The minikits are amulets and build a giant Gideon Doll. Level 5: The Inconveniencing : The minikits are Smile Dip packets and build a giant Smile Dip dog statue. Level 6: Double Dipper : The minikits are Dipper hats and build a giant Pitt Cola can statue. Level 7: Irrational Treasure : The minikits are paper boat hats and build a statue of Trembley in Peanut Brittle. Level 8: Fight Fighters : The minikits are tacos and build an arcade cabinet. Level 9: Little Dipper : The minikits are crystals and build a giant growing flashlight which also make your grow into a giant for five seconds. Level 10: Summerween : The minikits are Jackomelons and build a giant pile of candy. Level 11: Bottomless Pit! : The minikits are flashlights and build the bottomless pit. Level 12: The Deep End : The minikits are wet sandwiches and build a giant Mermando statue, obviously designed by Mabel. Level 13: Carpet Diem : The minikits are Wolf Man Bare Chest books and build the carpet which will also swap player characters. Level 14: Boyz Crazy : The minikits are magazines and build a giant growing pod with a growing Sev'ral Timez member in it.. Level 15: Land Before Swine : The minkits are Huggy Wuvvy Tummy Bundles that build a pterodactyl statue. Level 16: Dreamscapers : The minikits are mini Bills and build a giant angry Bill statue. Level 17: Gideon Rises : The minikits are Gideon pins and build a giant Gideon robot. Pine Brick Levels Level 1: Dipper Vs. Manliness : The minkits are pieces of beef jerky and build a Beardy the Manotaur statue. Level 2: The Time Traveler's Pig : The minikits are time tape dispensers and build a giant question mark corn dog. Level 3: Boss Mabel : The minikits are fezs and build a cash wheel. Level 4: Compy Pines : This level is based off a journal entry by Dipper, the minkits are Compy eggs and build a baby Compsognathus with a visor and cards. Level 5: The Road to Crash Site Omega Part 1 : The level is also based off a journal entry, but by Ford. The minikits are bean cans and build a statue of young Fiddleford. Level 6: The Road to Crash Site Omega Part 2 : The level is the sequel to the first part, the minikits are glasses, and they build a statue of young Ford. Characters Custom Characters There are a variety of custom character heads, and there are about 10 heads you can choose each with different faces. You can also choose normal or short legs. Besides that, there's not much special. Vehicles Extras #Attract Studs #Stud Times 2 #Stud Times 4 #Stud Times 6 #Stud Times 8 #Stud Times 10 #Collect Guide Studs #Gold Brick Detector #Demolition Mode #Fast Interact #Super Slap #Helium Mode #Society of the Blind Eye Cloaks #Big Head #Monster Masks (There's a variety of monster masks that people can wear.) #Banjo Playing (Every player character plays a banjo, but they're just cosmetic.) #Sequin Bedazzle #Ghostify (Turns everyone translucent blue.)